


wicked game

by daskey, polarkai



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Impact Play, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskey/pseuds/daskey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarkai/pseuds/polarkai
Summary: The one where Kara forces herself into Alex's love life but Alex doesn't really need her help.





	wicked game

**Author's Note:**

> now u may be asking urself.. did gaygentdanvers and daskey really write a fic together that's basically pure filth with a side of soft gfs? yes we fucking did hope u enjoy

**** "Hey!" A feminine voice calls, before she feels a hand on her arm, and she's about to wrench her arm away at the unfamiliar touch before she catches herself. The woman is vaguely familiar, a brunette. She's met her before, but she can't pinpoint  _ where _ , and that must show on her face, or in her voice when she responds with a very lacklustre,

"Hey..." 

She's trying to think of a name. Britney? Bethany? Something starting with B... the woman narrows her eyes at her, tilting her head to a side, and she smiles in disbelief when she realises what's going on. 

"Becca... we went for coffee? Twice?" She says it as though it should be obvious, as though Alex hadn’t completely forgotten about their ‘dates’ as soon as she got back to her apartment. 

"Becca! Right," she tries to save face, but it’s clear that Becca sees right through her, and she clears her throat, rubbing at the back of her neck. It’s burning, Becca’s eyes remaining glued to her even as she avoids eye contact. 

“You don’t remember me,” Becca starts, but Alex shakes her head, eyes wide. 

“No! No, I- of course I do.”  _ Definitely not. _ “How could I forget?”  _ Easily.  _ “Names are just difficult for me, you know? Meet a lot of people on the… on the job.” 

“Right.” It’s an awkward response, one that only serves to thicken the tension that had quickly settled over them, but then, “Well, how about we catch up, stranger?”

She doesn’t give Alex any time to refuse the suggestion before she’s rattling off a list of things she’s been doing in the past few weeks. Alex barely absorbs a word she says, eyes drifting towards the table where her friends sit, still waiting for the next round of drinks she’d originally come up here to order. 

That’s when she sees Kara watching her with more intensity than usual, a suspiciously joyous smile on her face, and Alex can only sigh.

She knows that Kara's heart is in the right place, though it's starting to get on her nerves, just a bit. It started subtly, with her pushing her towards girls she'd met at work. Showing her pictures that at sister nights, asking for her opinion. She'd played along, because why not? Some of them were attractive, and she wasn't about to lie about that. 

But then that turned into Kara giving them her number. And then she was getting messages from them, and she didn't really  _ know  _ these women, but they were nice enough, and texted back rather fast, so she got to chatting with some of them, and then that turned into meeting a few of them while she was out around National City, when they just  _ happened  _ to run into her. That happened quite a lot as well, L-Corp wasn't far from Catco, both of those places happened to be where she had friends and such to visit on their lunch breaks when she was free, the city was a small place, they were  _ coincidental  _ and not dates. 

Well, at least to  _ her  _ they weren't dates. But Becca seems to have taken their short coffee meeting as one, and now she doesn't know what to do. 

She stands now across from her, that sickly sweet smile on her face as she bats her lashes at Alex, toying with the zipper on her leather jacket. She's more than a little too close for comfort right now, to say Alex feels on edge would be an understatement. But she's trying to be calm, to be cool, she can feel Kara's eyes burning holes in her back right now, and she knows if she blows her off, she won't let it go. She'll find another girl interested in her, and Alex will have to go through this painful process yet again. 

"Where'd you get this jacket? I love this tough biker look you have going on," Becca drawls, and Alex clears her throat, reaching for a glass of whiskey which isn't there, of course. This world is a cruel,  _ cruel  _ place. She’s left her own glass behind, it’s on the table, and when she glances back, she meets the burning gaze of several of her friends, rather than just Kara’s. It’s so startling that she gets shocked out of her distraction, right into the feeling of Becca’s hand on her zipper, and she remembers she was meant to answer the question. 

"I thrifted it." 

At the curt response, Becca backs off again. "You know, I thought you'd call me back," she shrugs, pulling her hands away from Alex’s zipper and crossing her arms. It feels accusatory, almost, the way she says it, and Alex still can’t fully look her in the eye.

"You know, my job... it keeps me real busy and-" she’s been  _ busy  _ alright, but it hasn’t only been  _ work _ , and the thought of what’s been occupying her time has her getting a little bothered under the collar. She scratches the back of her neck, hoping that her blush can be passed off as just embarrassment. 

"Right, the job that you can't tell me anything about," Becca purses her lips, arches an eyebrow and pulls further away. The space means Alex can breathe, but now it's tense again, and although Alex doesn't really have feelings for the woman, it doesn't mean that she wants to be an absolute jerk to her. 

"I'm sorry, Becca. You know I-" 

"I know. We're not really good for each other," the tension fades just a bit, as she looks at Alex with a sad little smile. "I hope you find someone that gets it," 

Alex can't really fight it. She pulls her in quick, arms around her torso and her head on her shoulder, and Alex's hands fly up, as if afraid to hug Becca back; she doesn't know where to put them, her face is burning, and now over Becca's shoulder she can see the table, Kara's elated grin, Nia and Brainy lost in their own conversation, and Sam and Lena, both doing all they can to avoid making eye contact with her. 

She clears her throat again, against the sickly-sweetness of Becca's perfume, and gently rests her hands on her shoulders, to end the hug sooner rather than later.

"Don't be a stranger, okay?" the shorter woman whispers into her ear, breath hot against her, and she forces down a cough. 

"Sure," Alex says, but she's pretty sure that she won't be able to hold herself to that promise, not when she looks back at the table and notices that the two women who had been astutely ignoring her are now conversing quietly, throwing glances in her direction. 

She remembers to get a few more drinks for her friends. That was her goal in the first place, before she'd been ambushed. There's only one empty seat at their table, so after distributing the drinks she'd been carrying, she ends up sitting on the edge of the seat next to Sam. 

But it's only for a little while. Kara pesters her about Becca, and all of Alex's responses mustn't be what she's searching for. 

She starts talking about one of the new lifestyle writers at Catco, and that's when Alex really knows it's time to bail. 

"I'm tired," is her elaborate, well thought out excuse. Nia pouts — she must have learnt that from Kara, and tries to encourage her to stay longer, but she and Kara are the only ones who seem to want her to stay. 

"This was rather pleasant," Brainy says, giving a polite nod to Alex, "I must agree with Alex though, it is getting rather late, and she and I do have many important things to do at our place of employment in the morning," 

"Ugh, don't remind me," Alex groans, and reaches for her things while Kara continues to whine.

"But if you wait a few minutes-" 

"Do you really want me meeting that lifestyle writer when I'm tired and cranky?" She shoves her phone and wallet into her pocket, and goes to grab her keys, before realising that yes — she’d given them up before drinking, and they now rest with Lena, who arches an eyebrow, as if  _ daring  _ her to make a scene about their silent agreement. 

She gives in, and is ready to argue her way out of this further, but Sam swoops in. 

“That’d be a terrible first impression. Kara, you don’t want her scaring off her potential future wife,” she jokes.

And Alex was just about to call her a hero. She scowls at the taller woman, and Sam just gives her an indulgent little smirk, sipping at her glass of wine without saying anything further. Beside her, Lena huffs out a short, quiet chuckle, looking at Alex over the rim of her own glass. Behind the mask of nonchalance, though, Alex can see the way her eyes flash with something akin to  _ warning, _ as though she’s silently challenging Alex to respond to Sam’s teasing. 

Alex just rolls her eyes, turning back to Kara and pretending not to feel two pairs of eyes burning through her. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Kara replies, standing up to engulf her in a hug. 

As she says her goodbyes to the rest of the group, her eyes linger on Sam and Lena before she goes, and she hopes that it isn’t the last she’ll see of them tonight.

Going out the back alley, she steps out into the night and takes a deep breath of cold air outside the bar. She's ready to take the long way home tonight, give herself a few moments to herself to clear her head, to let herself enjoy her solitude. 

She's turning the corner when an expensive looking black car rolls past, heading towards the bar that she just left. She glances back, there are people outside the bar now. After staring for a moment longer, she recognises two figures, the tall, lanky frame of one and the shorter, feminine curves of the other. 

It's not exactly  _ quiet  _ outside, but it's preferable to the constant noise and clamor of the bar. It's invigorating, and she can't feel a hint of that supposed 'tiredness' as she continues the walk home. Maybe a little faster, now that she’s got something to look forward to. 

* * *

Alex barely gets through the door of her apartment before there are two pairs of hands on her, Lena’s lips latched onto the back of her neck as Sam’s hands explore further down, fingers fumbling with the buckle of her belt. 

Her head is still slightly fuzzy from drinking, but the moment Sam’s hand slips past her waistband, she sobers up completely. Sam’s lips curl up into a smirk, and her eyes darken with lust as she feels the wetness through the fabric of Alex’s underwear. 

“Already?” she murmurs, cocky. Lena’s front presses into Alex’s back as she peers over her shoulder to share a knowing look with Sam, and Alex swallows past a suddenly dry throat. 

Lena is the next to speak, voice dripping with both amusement and desire. “Were you thinking about this while talking to that woman?” she asks, and Alex feels her face grow hot, because, well,  _ yes.  _ She absolutely was. 

But she’s not going to admit that to them, of course. 

“Pfft. No,” she rolls her eyes, trying to fight against the blush spreading down her neck. 

Sam’s smirk morphs into a full-blown, wicked grin at her weak attempt to deny it, and with deft fingers, pulls Alex’s panties to the side before dipping inside. Alex inhales sharply, Sam’s smile not leaving her face. “Oh, really?” she asks, fingers smoothly withdrawing and appearing in front of Alex’s face, which burns as Sam’s fingertips glisten in the light. “Because your body is telling me something much different,” she points out, just before leaning in for a rough kiss.

Alex wonders if it’s jealousy that has them like this. Their encounters never lack  _ passion _ , but this is of a different sort. There’s something akin to desperation that colours Sam’s kiss, a desperation to prove something to Alex, as she chases each sound that she makes, building her up, driving her lust. 

_ Nobody else can make you feel this way,  _ Sam seems to insist, with every burning press of lips against hers, every hot pass of her tongue against her own.  _ Nobody else can make you feel this good,  _ there’s a sharpness to the kisses Lena leaves on her neck, almost as if she’s toying with the idea of leaving a mark that would  _ last _ . 

She feels as much as hears Sam gasp as Lena pulls back and captures her hand, still wet with Alex’s essence, and brings them to her red-painted lips. Sam’s long fingers disappear into her mouth, and those piercing green eyes flutter shut as Lena lets out an almost pornographic moan. 

There is now a lot more where that came from, and she wants to tell the two of them as much, but the words catch in her throat as the arousal overtakes her. 

Sam is just as affected by the sight as Alex is. Her eyes darken, and she bites her lower lip as Lena pulls her hand back, licking at her fingers now, teasing tongue slipping between the digits, as if she’s afraid of wasting any of it.

“I’d say the evidence is overwhelming, Director,” Lena says then, tongue darting out to lick her lips.

“Fuck,” is all that Alex can say, barely a whisper, and she turns back, ready to pounce on Lena. But then there’s a hand on her chest. 

Lena holds her back, and it’s as effective as pulling the handbrake on Alex’s arousal. She stops, inches from Lena’s face. Now she can see the flush over her cheeks, the dilation of her pupils, the way her lips glisten, the slight smear of her lipstick. She sees the way her lips are parted, the way her eyelids fall slightly, and when she leans in, Alex thinks it’s for a kiss, so she leans in as well- 

But then the hand on her chest slides up, warm against her skin, up her neck to her jaw, and she tilts her head to the side, so she is left to watch as Sam slowly strips, as Lena starts to tease at her neck again. 

She doesn’t meet Alex’s eyes until her shirt hangs open, and she doesn’t start to pull it off her shoulders, only leaves it hanging open, revealing a hint of white lace. Alex’s eyes roam up and down the expanse of skin now on display, and Sam moves closer so they can both enjoy the sensation of Alex’s calloused hand against the soft skin and toned muscles of Sam’s abdomen. 

Sam’s breath hitches in her throat, a sound loud enough for them all to notice, her abs tensing under Alex’s touch. For all her bravado and cockiness, she’s as worked up as Alex is, and Alex has to wonder — did they get a head start before she showed up? In the car, perhaps? She conjures up an image in her head, of Sam and Lena pressed against the leather seats, moaning and panting.

Lena smiles against her neck, and Alex feels her murmur of approval almost resonate through her body. She has to suppress a shudder as Lena leaves the oversensitive skin of her neck to leave a kiss at the corner of her lips, her next words a whisper against Alex’s skin.

“Here’s how tonight is going to go,” Lena starts, breath hot against Alex’s cheek. “You’re going to get Sam off, and then you’re going to get me off, and only then will we give you what you want from us.” 

Alex wants to roll her eyes. She wants to square her shoulders and fight back. She and Lena have been through this kind of thing before, a staring contest of sorts, until one or the other backs down.

[And even then, it’s rare that one of them ever backs down.]

But tonight, something stops her. It might be the alcohol still coursing through her system, or maybe it’s the way both Sam and Lena are looking at her, hungrily, full of desire, but tonight, she doesn’t make a move to challenge Lena as she usually would.

The easy submission seems to startle Lena as well, because her expression changes, eyes flashing with something akin to surprise when Alex nods, but she’s quick to compose herself. 

Sam’s shirt slides off her shoulders, down her arms. Her boots are kicked off, then her bra, soon joined by her pants, all forming a pile on the floor. Alex watches almost in a daze as Lena steps towards her and cups the back of her neck, pulling Sam in, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses against the other woman’s lips before she steps back again,  turning towards Alex.

“I believe it’s your turn, Director.” Lena says this while taking her time stripping Alex of her own clothes, unbuckling her belt and sliding her pants down so that Alex can kick them off herself. “Why don’t you and Sam give me a show?” 

Alex’s lips are on Sam’s in an instant, and Sam lets out a sigh of relief, Alex able to feel it against her mouth. Their breasts press together as she slips her arms around Sam’s shoulders, the fingers of one hand curling around the back of her neck, the other one tracing down Sam’s spine. Her heart races as Sam leads her back to the bed, mouths moving languidly against each other, soft gasps and breathy moans the only sounds between them as the back of Alex’s knees hit the edge of the bed and she’s forced back into a sitting position just before Sam’s hands are on her shoulders, pressing her down into the mattress.

“I’ve been thinking of your mouth on me all night,” Sam admits as she straddles her lap, the confession a whisper against her ear, teeth lightly tugging on her earlobe. 

She feels the bed dip as Lena takes a seat next to them. When Alex glances at her from the corner of her eye, she sees that Lena’s stripped as well, and her eyes widen just a fraction as she notices the fresh marks scattered across her stomach and breasts. Not high enough to be seen while in a dress, but enough to give Alex a sense of  _ exactly  _ what they were doing in the car before they arrived here at her apartment. 

There had been a moment where none of them could picture things ending up like this. The mindwipe had brought her and Lena together; late nights talking turned to sharing a drink, to sharing a bed... and then Alex's memories returned. And while the mindwipe was meant to only remove her memories of Supergirl, none of them had realised how much she'd really end up losing. 

She was a different person when those memories returned to her. And not just memories of Supergirl, but memories of Reign, of Sam, that she hadn't even realised were missing until Lena answered a late night call from her one night while they were sharing a drink, and the realisation of what it all meant, those gentle touches, those quiet moments, those smiles only for her- 

She panicked, and called Sam, and she came back to National City. It was only meant to be for a weekend, enough for them to talk. Because they all needed to talk - Sam was Lena's friend, and it felt like Alex had just played them both, dragging Lena along while Sam was left behind (yes, in the moment, Alex hadn't known, there was no way she could have known, but that didn't stop the bile from rising in her throat every time she thought of how Lena divulged secrets to her that she showed no-one else, how Sam showed her fears and let her in-) 

Sam ended up staying for longer than a weekend.

It would be hard for Alex to pinpoint where they began, which is perhaps why she hasn't attempted to explain their relationship to her friends, or her sister. Sam and Lena have always been bordering on more-than-friends since they first met years ago, and while Alex was the catalyst to them finally resolving that romantic tension between them, Alex had heard quite a lot about their 'tequila nights'. 

Mostly from Sam, since the woman seemed to love teasing Alex with the details. Alex is surprised that she isn't explaining how Lena now has several red love bites scattered about her body, over her breasts, even one as far down as her hip. 

Instead she focuses on dragging her hot mouth down to Alex's breasts, and while she bends up involuntarily, back arching into Sam, she can't take it. 

"You wanted my mouth on you," she breathes, and she can hear Lena's breath hitch as Sam lifts her head slowly, meeting Alex's gaze with a playful smirk. 

She knows Sam, knows the way she tastes, the way she smells, the way she grinds down against her tongue when Alex does something she really likes. She's familiar with the way her voice hitches and those moans become higher, more desperate, as her pleasure mounts and she lets herself get lost in it. 

She's eager to get her up to her lips. Sam is about to settle with her hands on the headboard for balance, her center nearly dripping in anticipation, but of course Lena has to interrupt  _ just  _ before things get good. 

"Wait," she says, and Alex hears Sam's muffled curse in response, feels the way the muscles of her thighs tense up. "Turn around for me," 

It takes some maneuvering, but she does, and Alex is bringing her back down to her waiting mouth. Sam shudders, her breath coming out as a quiet hiss as Alex's tongue traces her folds.

A moan builds in Sam's chest, but it comes out muffled, and Alex can't see what's going on but she feels the mattress beneath her move, feels Lena's thighs around her torso, and the first wet sounds of lips meeting has Alex's hips nearly bucking off the bed. 

But she focuses instead on bringing her hands up, holding Sam open so she can drag her tongue against her clit. Every noise that she makes now is barely a murmur, but Alex can feel her responding in different ways, in how her hips move, in the way she gradually gets wetter under her ministrations. She draws her in between her lips, and this time her answering cry nearly echoes through the room. 

" _ Alex _ ," and she laughs, Alex feels her fall forwards, her hands now resting on her body, her fingers digging into her skin just a bit as she holds on, not caring as much about her strength, lost in her own pleasure. " _ Oh _ , you're- yes!" 

It isn't enough to  _ truly  _ hurt her, of course, Sam would  _ never _ , (that's more Lena's favourite activity after all), but it is enough for Alex to feel it, that burn starting in her muscles, as Sam holds her in place, taking her pleasure from her. 

Sam’s thighs press into the side of Alex’s head, groaning as she grinds down into Alex’s mouth, one hand reaching back onto the headboard as the other comes down, resting on Alex's chest as she moves her hips to get Alex where she needs her. 

“Fuck,” Sam moans, as Alex’s hands come up to squeeze her ass, pulling her closer, reveling in the taste of Sam on her tongue, of her whimpers and moans, of the way she rides Alex’s face. 

She startles when nimble fingers come down on her inner thigh, tracing invisible patterns along her skin, inching closer and closer to where Alex needs them, and then withdrawing just before reaching their destination. Alex groans in frustration, an action that Sam must feel as well, because she moans out a choked up, muffled, “ _ God, _ yes.”

It doesn’t take long for Sam to come after that; she’s always been sensitive, especially when it comes to Alex using her tongue. Her whole body tenses up, going frigid as her  thighs tighten around Alex’s head. When she finally comes down, it’s with a breathless laugh and a soft smile as she moves off of Alex, flopping down beside her. Lena doesn’t move, still straddling Alex’s lap, and Alex doesn’t try to move her.

“God, you’ve always been so good at that,” Sam says, and Alex feels the praise in her core. It gives her a surge of familiar confidence, and she can tell Lena sees it in her eyes, the sudden shift in their dynamic, in the way things have been going up until now. 

She sits up with Lena now sitting in her lap, one hand goes to rest on her lower back, and    
Alex's lips find her neck, gentle on the pale skin which bruises so easily. She lets out a pleasant little gasp, her arms wrap around Alex. For all her posturing and dominance earlier, she's soft against her, pliant to her movements as she turns them over, as she lays Lena into the sheets, her dark hair splayed against the pillows, her lips kiss-reddened, eyes dark with lust. 

Alex is on top now, her hand settles on Lena's throat, calloused fingers against that delicate skin. Lena isn't intimidated in the slightest though, she only arches an eyebrow, tilts her head back like she isn't naked and prone beneath her now, totally at her mercy. Alex can tell that she's trying to retain some element of control over the situation, but she's just as worked up, if not more worked up than Alex is right now. She can feel her heat against her thigh as she straddles her, can feel her arch up to get some much needed friction just where she needs it, and that brings a smile to Alex's lips that she just can't hide. 

"Let me take care of you now," she murmurs as she leans in for a kiss. Lena whimpers into the kiss, an involuntary little sound, accompanied by her fingers running up the back of the short-cropped hair at Alex's neck, keeping her in place. Alex's hand on her neck never tightens its grip, only rests there, feeling her pulse, a light thudding against Alex's fingertips. 

She’s never quite seen this look before, in Lena’s eyes, and Alex feels something flare up inside of her — something almost predatory in nature, igniting a fire in her chest, one that burns hotter and brighter than ever. Her other hand trails down Lena’s stomach, a heavy sigh pushing past her lips as her fingertips come in contact with wet heat, Lena gasping as Alex runs her fingers through drenched folds. 

With her hand wrapped around her throat, Alex feels the way she swallows hard, green eyes locked with hers, full of the kind of desperation she’d never usually make known so blatantly. 

She teases Lena's entrance, but decides the better of it as Lena lets out a soft gasp, leaning up into her hand. There is rarely a time when Lena willingly lets herself be this…  _ needy, _ so shamelessly eager, without any qualms. Lena Luthor is not one to display what she so desperately longs for so easily, and Alex is taken slightly aback by the transformation before she manages to mask the fact that she’s surprised.

So she tries to give Lena what she wants. 

She lets one finger sink in to the first knuckle, and is satisfied with this, with warming her up, easing her into things like that, but Lena clearly is not. The impatience builds to a  point where the terms of her carefully brokered submission is breached, and in an instant Lena is back in control, her hand sinking into her hair with a sharp hiss. 

"Another," Lena all but growls, her breathing hot and heavy against Alex's ear, her hand tightening its grip on her hair, nearly to the point of pain. "Do you think I can't take what you give me, Alex?" 

She tightens around the single digit inside her, and Alex wants to rebel against that directly antagonistic tone, but she pulls out and readies a second, then thinks better of it, and pushes in with three. Lena's deeply satisfied groan tells her that she's done the right thing, and as she starts to thrust, Lena's breaths come out in heavy gasps, her chest rising and falling against Alex's. 

She's desperately clinging to that illusion of dominance, it's in the way her short nails nearly dig into the skin at the back of her neck, the way the few sounds she makes are almost worked out of her by Alex's fingers, she refuses to give an inch, but as she approaches her orgasm, Alex notices the cracks in the facade. The tremble in a plump lower lip, the desperation in the way she bucks up to meet Alex's fingers, the heavy gasps, the hitch in her breathing. 

She hears a sound, someone stifling a moan, and she glances to the side to see Sam watching them both, watching her fingers pistoning in and out of Lena, watching as Lena's head is thrown back in ecstasy. Her hand rests between her legs, not doing much more than teasing herself, her tongue darts out as she notices Alex watching her, and the smile she gets in response tells her that Sam is more than happy to just  _ watch _ . 

Driven by Sam’s fervent attention, Alex speeds up her thrusts and moves her thumb to rub against Lena’s clit, moving her hips along with her arm, allowing herself to drive into Lena harder, deeper. Alongside the noises slipping out of Lena’s parted lips, Alex can hear the slick sounds of her fingers moving inside of Lena, buried in wet heat. She’s dripping onto Alex’s hand, coating her fingers in warm, sticky arousal, and Alex curls her fingers hard into Lena’s front wall, rubbing against her G-spot and drawing out loud, breathless moans.

Just the act of fingering Lena alone is enough to make Alex herself nearly come. The combination of sounds, between Lena’s now labored breathing, to the hot, wet sounds of her cunt, to the sound of Sam touching herself while watching is nearly overwhelming.

Lena comes quietly, mouth hanging open, her head tilted back against the pillow, hips still bucking up into Alex’s hand as her walls clench around Alex’s fingers.

There’s a soft sigh from Lena when she pulls her fingers out and falls to the side of the bed, bringing them up to her mouth. She  _ burns  _ from Lena’s piercing gaze as she repeats what Lena herself had done earlier in the night with Sam’s hand, sucking on her own fingers, moaning as she tastes Lena on her tongue. 

When Alex leans over, Lena meets her halfway, both of them pressing deeper into each other, aching to be closer despite being as close as they can get. Between the soft sounds of their kissing, Lena letting out a quiet whimper when Alex tugs gently on her bottom lip with her teeth, she hears the tell-tale sounds of Sam herself falling over the edge. When she looks over, Sam is clutching at the sheets with one hand, the other still stroking herself slowly, eyes fluttering closed. 

Alex can’t help but let her own eyes slip shut for a few seconds, feeling the bed shift as Lena stands up, hearing footsteps move eagerly across the bedroom. It’s not until she hears shuffling and a drawer slam shut that she opens her eyes again, and her heart skips a beat in her chest when she realizes what Lena is holding. 

It’s a whip, one of Lena’s favorites to use to warm her up, to get into the rhythm of things, and also one of the most expensive. Alex’s legs fall open automatically at the sight, but Lena shakes her head. “On your stomach, Director.” 

And just like that, as though a switch has been flipped, Lena's demeanor changes. It's in the set of her jaw, that intensity returns to her gaze, and the way her fingers curl tightly around the whip in her hands, like she herself is impatient for the chance to use it. It’s as if she’s saying,  _ there, you’ve had your fun,  _ and Alex surprisingly doesn’t mind one bit.

She doesn’t waste any time obeying Lena’s orders, the anticipation building up and up, coiling low in her stomach, her heart pounding nearly out of her chest. While it’s not the first, and certainly not the last, time that Lena has used the whip on her, Alex is still getting used to  _ this  _ particular side of things — the roughness, the  _ delicious  _ mix of pain and pleasure, the act of submitting so completely that she willingly lets someone hurt her. 

It had never been like this with Maggie. 

Maggie, for all her so-called experience in this field, had never bothered to indulge herself in things like this. Alex had brought it up once, something mild to start with — spanking. Maggie had at least agreed to that, but nothing ever went further than that. And while Alex would never, ever blame her for not being comfortable with it, or hold it against her, there was always something  _ missing  _ in those moments when she  _ really  _ needed it. Needed to feel the pain and the rush of endorphins that always, always came with it. 

But where Maggie refused to divulge in the rough, painful side of things, Sam and Lena have always made sure to deliver. 

Just as they do now. Alex watches over her shoulder as Lena stalks towards the bed, a wicked gleam in her eyes. She trails the tassels down Alex’s back, the leather brushing against her skin, and a shiver runs up her spine at the teasing sensation. Alex drops her head onto the pillows, watching  _ Sam  _ from the corner of her eye as Sam watches  _ them,  _ and then—

She doesn’t get a warning. Lena brings the whip down, the leather striking audibly against her ass. It’s nothing too bad, merely a warm-up, and it only makes Alex ache more, dripping onto the sheets beneath her. Lena peppers her ass and the back of her thighs with quick hits, slowly increasing the force behind each one with every second that passes, Alex’s moans turning breathy and desperate.

There’s a pause, and Lena leaning down, brushing strands of hair out of Alex’s face. She can feel Sam’s hand against her skin, and she whimpers as it comes in contact with the hot, tender spots, Sam squeezing her ass and rubbing against where Lena had struck her the hardest.

Then Sam’s hand moves up, fingers coming to brush against Alex’s cheekbone. She leans down, capturing Alex’s lips in a slow, languid kiss, before pulling away once more and nodding over Alex’s head to Lena. She feels Lena slip off the bed, hears the drawer open and close, and she already knows what’s coming. 

Lena has a variety of different whips, and Alex found this out early on. It was the first thing that caught Alex’s attention after she ‘accidentally’ stumbled across the billionaire’s extensive, and  _ very  _ expensive, collection of toys. 

They’ve been through this many times before, going through different whips, experimenting, and it’s one of Alex’s favorite parts, experiencing the different sensations, the different levels of pain each whip brings.

This time, when the whip comes down, the tassles able to be heard whistling through the air, Alex’s body physically rocks forward with the force of it. A choked groan slips out from between her teeth as the leather strikes against the back of her thighs where it’d hit hard before, this whip much heavier than the one Lena had used to warm-up with. The sting is nearly overwhelming now, increasing with every second as her body becomes more sensitive, more tender, as if the pain is burning its way through her flesh and all the way to her bones. 

All she can do is lose herself in the feeling. Her ass is on fire, face pressed into the pillow, gasping and panting as Lena alternates between her left and right cheek, between her thighs, and just a bit higher up. Lena is careful not to bruise her hard enough to make it nearly impossible to go into work, but it’s still enough to transform Alex into a writhing mess.

Vaguely, she feels Sam reach down to grasp at her hand, and she squeezes as hard as she wants, knowing Sam can’t feel a thing. Her chest heaves, Alex breathing deeply and calmly through her nose, her breasts pushing into the mattress; she relishes in the after-effects of the strike, the sharp tingling beneath her flesh. 

It takes her a few seconds after that, her head foggy with pain and pleasure, to be able to focus on anything else. Lena’s mouth comes down, pressing softly against Alex’s shoulder blades, the gentleness of the kiss a stark contrast to the pain spreading through her ass. She can already see, in her mind’s eye, the pink, swollen marks that will surely paint her skin for days, and the thought only serves to excite her more.

“You did so good for me, Alex,” Lena murmurs against her sweat-slick skin, and Alex keens at her words, arousal hot in her core. She’s so wet she’s dripping, her cunt aching, and she grinds her hips down slightly into the mattress, desperate for any relief.

The relief comes in the form of two fingers sliding into her with ease. It’s only teasing, Lena just barely moving inside of her, fingertips gathering up her wetness and circling her swollen, sensitive clit, close enough for Alex to be able to feel hints of what she so desperately wants, but not enough for her desires to be satisfied. 

There are two eyes, dark with lust, staring at her. It’s not Lena. When she turns her head, a gasp escaping her lips as Lena’s fingers slip a little deeper inside her, she locks eyes with Sam. 

This… _ thing, _ between the three of them is still so new to her. She’s still getting used to seeing them  _ both  _ here sometimes, both pleasuring her, both pulling orgasms from her and watching her unravel. 

A big hand reaches over, cupping her chin. A thumb drags across her bottom lip, and Alex’s mouth seems to drop open of its own accord, allowing Sam’s thumb to slip inside right as Lena starts to move her own fingers faster, leaving the teasing behind and fucking her in earnest.

And then Sam’s thumb is gone from between her lips, and Sam’s mouth has taken its place once again. This time, rather than the slow, gentle kiss from before, this one is hot and messy, more teeth and tongue than anything. Sam’s hand comes up to run through Alex’s hair, scratching at her scalp and tugging at messy locks. 

She’s so lost in the feeling of Sam’s mouth against hers that she almost doesn’t catch what Lena says, voice suddenly lower than it had been before. 

“Samantha, will you get the harness in the bottom drawer?” 

Alex suppresses the urge to whine when Sam pulls away, scrambling off the bed. There’s some shuffling from behind her, and then Sam’s voice, husky with arousal, “Any specific toy you have in mind?” 

Lena seems to think about it for a moment. Her fingers stall for a second inside of Alex before slipping out completely, and Alex’s breath comes out in harsh pants as she’s left aching and empty again. 

“Whichever you prefer. You’re going to be the one using it, after all.” 

The words send a shiver down Alex’s spine, and she’s quick to flip over on her back to watch as Sam gets herself ready, her sore ass stinging at the action. The sight of Sam with the harness strapped to her hips, a thick, ribbed dildo protruding from between her legs as she climbs onto the bed, is a sight that Alex doesn’t think she’ll ever get over. 

She lets out a surprised yelp that she’ll never admit to making when Sam tugs on her hips without warning, pulling her body closer. Big, strong hands come down to splay against her hip bones, fingers pressing into her skin hard enough to bruise, a thumb stroking her inner thigh. She squirms as liquid warmth pools low in her stomach, Sam’s long fingers slowly inching up until they’re right between her thighs. Alex sighs as Sam slides a single finger through soaked folds — she can feel how wet she is, how both the whipping and tasting Sam and Lena on her tongue had affected her, and Sam smirks at her as she feels it too. 

The tip of her finger pushes inside, just barely, and Alex lets out a mix between a sigh and a whimper as she eases it in slowly, teasingly, just like Lena had, before pulling it out. She adds a second one, and Alex grinds her hips up, desperate for anything more, but from beside her, Lena’s hand comes down onto her left hip, holding her to the mattress so she can’t move. 

“Sam deserves to go at her own pace, don’t you think?” Lena drawls, leaning down to press open-mouthed kisses along her tensed jawline. 

Luckily, Sam doesn’t tease her as much as Lena had before, her fingers starting to speed up as they thrust in and out, curling deep inside her and making Alex moan every time Sam drags them against her front wall, hitting that perfect spot inside her that turns her legs to jelly. She reaches down and grasps at Sam’s wrist, and the brunette slows down her ministrations for a moment, questioning, before she glances up and sees the look in Alex’s eyes. She adds another finger then, stretching Alex out.

Sam buries her face in the crook of her neck, mouthing at her throat and dragging her tongue slowly over the spot where Lena had just been kissing, and Alex can tell she wants so desperately to suck on the skin there, to mark her in a way they all know she can’t without consequence.

“Fuck,” Alex moans, unable to keep herself from writhing despite Lena’s hand still holding her hips down. Sam curls her fingers and presses harder against that soft spot deep inside her.

Already teetering near the edge, it’s when Lena’s other hand comes down and rubs against her clit that she realizes just how close she is. She moans again, louder this time, back arching and hand squeezing Sam’s wrist as pleasure courses through her. 

  
But then, Sam eases her fingers out carefully, and Alex nearly whimpers at the sudden emptiness she feels, her walls clenching around nothing. But it doesn’t last long before Sam is sliding the strap-on through her folds, the silicone shining with her wetness. The tip brushes against Alex’s sensitive clit, sending sparks shooting down her spine, and she gasps at the delicious friction as Sam grinds down into her, bodies pressed together.    


Alex’s arms move to wrap around Sam’s shoulders, nails digging into her shoulder blades as she reaches down and grabs at the cock, pushing it carefully inside Alex’s entrance. Alex bites her bottom lip and tries to keep herself from bucking her hips up into Sam as the tip slips inside. 

Sam slides inside her slowly, taking her time, and Alex clutches at her, able to hear how wet she is as the dildo pushes into her. Sam is staring down at her, eyes dark and clouded with lust, breathing deeply through her nose. Beside her, Lena is watching them both carefully, one hand toying between her legs as the other curls through Alex’s hair, pulling on it just hard enough for Alex to feel the painful tug in the back of her scalp. 

There’s an ache spreading underneath her skin, sharp and tender, and it only turns Alex on more as her own hand slides up to run through Sam’s hair, hips grinding up. “Fuck me,” she pleads, needy and desperate and dripping around the strap-on. And while she’s never usually one to beg, she can’t stop the whine from escaping her mouth. 

There are soft hands sliding up her arms now, and she relishes in the sensations, soft skin of Lena’s hands, and she expects her to be gentle, but Lena likes to play on her assumptions. 

If Alex were truly holding on, and not playing into their little game, she’d be able to fight her hold easily — it is not so much the strength she puts behind her motions that gets her to let go of Sam’s hair, but the role she’s in right now, and the knowledge that her obedience will only lead to more pleasure later on. 

She’s pressed into the mattress before long, Lena looming over her, dark hair falling about her face. When she’s above her like this, Alex gets why so many people fear the youngest Luthor. 

“Do you trust us?” Lena asks. There’s an intensity in her eyes right now in this show of dominance, long fingers curl around her wrists,  _ just  _ tight enough for her to feel it, and a shudder runs through Alex’s body. Sam doesn’t start to thrust, she holds herself back, watching as she gets used to the stretch. Alex moves her hips, clenching down on the length inside her as the burn eases, but she presses a hand against her lower stomach to keep her in place. 

“Always,” she says, and if her voice shakes a little bit, neither of them comment on it. 

“Then let us make you feel good, baby,” Sam says, and the words would have been cheesy from anyone else, but from  _ Sam.. _ . her playful, teasing smile that she can see in her eyes, warms her chest, but then she bucks her hips forward sinking fully into Alex in a swift, controlled motion, and Alex’s breath leaves her in a gasp, because that hand still rests, putting pressure on  _ just  _ the right place to make sure that her thrust hits all the right places. 

Lena raises her eyebrows, amused at the way her lips fall open, and her fingers slowly curl into fists. She keeps her voice low, as if her words are only for Alex to hear, but they both know Sam is more than capable of hearing them as Lena murmurs- “If you move your hands, I tell her to stop,” 

Lena looks back over a pale shoulder at Sam, and Sam pulls back just a bit, and the threat has her eyes widening, her hips pressing up against the hand on her lower abdomen, desperately trying to stop Sam from leaving her empty and wanting. 

“Do you understand?” Lena asks, with an arch of her brow. 

“Yes.” 

She eases her grip on Alex’s wrists, leaving them bare and cold to the air of the room. Alex’s skin tingles, missing the contact immediately, the comforting pressure against her, but now it becomes a challenge for her to keep them there. Especially as she’s there watching down her body as Lena cups Sam’s face with her hands. Especially when Sam leans in, angling for a kiss that Lena doesn’t quite give her, she only brushes their lips against each other, but it’s enough to make Alex’s hips buck into the dildo again, forcing Sam to rest both of her hands on her hips to pin her down to the bed. 

Sam gives Alex a sly smile, her lips against Lena’s, she looks out the corner of her eye, mischievously, she knows  _ exactly  _ what this little moment of tenderness between the two of them is doing to her. 

Lena’s eyes are half-lidded, unfocused, it’s almost as if she pays no attention to Alex watching as she runs her hand up Sam’s body, up to curve around a breast. But this is all just a tease for Alex, to keep her waiting, desperate, needy. 

“I think it’s time we remind Alex of who she really belongs to, don’t you, Samantha?” 

“Yeah,” Sam breathes out, pupils blown.

And Sam, Sam  _ does  _ — she pulls almost all the way out before snapping her hips forward once more, setting a fast, brutal pace without even so much as a warning, and Alex can do nothing more but cling to her and throw her head back as she moves, toned thighs smacking against Alex’s own each time she thrusts back in.

The pain in her ass and the back of her thighs from the whip had morphed into a dull ache, but now, as she’s pressed harder into the mattress, it erupts beneath her skin once more, and she gasps and squeezes her eyes shut as the warmth spreads through her body.   


While Sam fucks her, Lena’s head comes down to press hot, wet kisses across Alex’s chest, warm tongue darting out to circle her nipple before taking it in her mouth, her hand paying equal attention to Alex’s other breast, kneading it roughly and pinching her nipple between her fingers. Alex moans at the sensation of Lena’s mouth on her, of Sam pounding into her, of long fingers trailing down her torso to circle her clit, applying just enough pressure there to drive Alex crazy. 

“You’re so  _ good  _ for us,” Lena purrs against her skin, and Alex clenches down on Sam. Sam notices the added resistance, and her sudden grin is extremely telling, as is the way she fucks her  _ harder _ ,  _ faster,  _ now leaning back to hit her deeper inside. 

She can’t help it, every part of this works to build her up. This is a special kind of pleasure, one that she gets only when she sees that expression of satisfaction, of approval, in their eyes. It flashes for only an instant, it rests in the curve of a smile, a raised eyebrow of pleasant surprise, or the grin that sets on Sam’s face when she gets Alex beneath her like this. 

Her submission isn’t freely given, it’s  _ earned _ , and they have more than earned it; they themselves are satisfied when they see Alex relish in the attention, in the praise that they give her. 

There’s nothing for her to hold onto, but she somehow manages to grip at the sheets to stop her hands from leaving the bed. 

She can’t have this punishment now, not when she’s so close, and she feels Lena’s eyes on her as she moves her hands to a better position so she can obey that command. 

Sam picks up again, and now the headboard slams against the wall with every thrust, no longer pulling all the way out but just focusing on  _ faster  _ and  _ deeper _ , and a groan builds in her throat at that. 

_ “Yes _ ,” 

“Are you going to come for us?” Sam asks between heavy breaths, equal parts exertion and arousal at the sight of the dildo entering and leaving her, at the sound of Alex’s wetness and the impact after every thrust. 

Lena runs a hand through Sam’s hair, leaving Alex’s heaving chest to press a kiss to Sam’s temple, to whisper something against Sam’s hairline, something that makes her eyes flutter shut, her lower lip between her teeth, thrusts never stopping. 

“I want you to come,” and now Sam is not asking, she’s  _ demanding _ that she does so. She falls forward to rest on top of Alex at a not-so-gentle push from Lena, Alex’s throat burns with the force of the moan that leaves her, Sam’s hips now buck into her,  _ deep  _ and  _ slow  _ and  _ searching _ . Hands return to her wrists, giving her that delicious pleasure, keeping her in place,  _ Lena’s  _ hands, and Sam is breathing heavy into her neck on one side, as Lena’s tongue traces against her skin on the other- 

When she finally lets go, it’s with a silent scream, arching up into Sam’s body, her legs trembling. Heat erupts in her abdomen, spreading outward and overtaking her whole body, the tight coil of tension in her core finally snapping. 

The pressure bursts, and what starts as a trickle at first quickly becomes something more, soaking both Alex and Sam’s thighs. It collects in a puddle beneath her ass, Alex left writhing and gasping as she comes,  _ hard. _

“That certainly was a marvelous sight, I must say,” Lena says once she’s regained a bit more control over herself, taking in big gulps of air.

A tired, gratified laugh bubbles up in her throat. Sam’s head comes up from her shoulder, a gleeful smile spreading across her face. “That was…  _ shit. _ Can you do that again?” 

Alex lets out a mix of a gasp and a yelp as Sam’s hands come down to her hips, arms wrapping around her waist and hoisting her up to straddle her lap, the dildo still buried to the hilt inside of her. 

* * *

For all her harsh and demanding qualities during nights where she’s in charge, the  _ after  _ is one of Lena’s favorite parts, and Alex knows this even if the other woman will never quite admit it aloud. 

Her hands are gentle, careful as they slide down Alex’s body, over her ass and the back of her thighs, rubbing soothing ointment over the tender spots. Alex sighs beneath her touch, closing her eyes as she revels in the sensation of the cream against the raw, red marks left on her flesh. “You’re off work tomorrow, right?” Lena asks, voice quiet, lips next to Alex’s ear. Alex nods in confirmation. “Good.”

God, she could fall asleep right now, easily. With Lena’s hands on her after a long night, she lets her eyes slip shut for a moment, exhaling deeply.

“I’ll go make us some smoothies,” Lena exclaims once she’s popped the cap back on the ointment and returned it to the nightstand drawer. She shuffles out of bed, Alex’s eyes snapping open again. “For replenishment.” 

Alex scoffs, earning a withering glare as Lena heads towards the kitchen. “You mean one of your kale smoothies? No thanks, I’ll pass. Throw me a banana instead, Luthor.” 

“They aren’t that bad, you know,” Lena argues. Alex opens her mouth to reply, but Sam grumbles from beside her, face pressed into the pillow. 

“We just had an amazing night, can you guys not ruin it by talking about kale?” 

“If you would just  _ try  _ it, Samantha…” The rest of her argument dissolves in a series of grumbles and eye rolls as Lena works around the kitchen. 

Sam sighs, a heavy, tired sound that rushes past her lips, but Alex sees the hint of a grin before she manages to school her expression. “Wow, I could really use a massage right now,” she mumbles, once again proving herself to be the least subtle person on the planet.

Alex glances at her. “You’re Kryptonian, Sam.” 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t get sore muscles, Alex,” Sam retorts. 

“It… literally does.” Then, rolling her eyes and scooting closer to Sam so she can reach her shoulders, Alex presses a kiss to the back of one shoulder blade. “But fine. Turn around.” 

Sam does so gleefully, with a satisfied grin, and all Alex can think is  _ whipped.  _ She’s fucking whipped, and she can’t quite pinpoint the exact moment Sam Arias managed to get Alex to be wrapped around her finger, but she realizes with a startling jolt that she doesn’t mind one bit. 

Lena finishes up in the kitchen just as Alex starts kneading into tense, hard muscles, rubbing at Sam’s shoulders and back, soft groans spilling from her lips. When Lena crawls back into the bed, she eyes the two of them with a lazy smirk. 

“By the sounds Sam is making you’d think we were still going.” 

Sam shoots her a look that Lena pointedly ignores, handing them both each a banana to snack on. For the next few minutes, they’re each silent, simply relishing in the others’ company as they eat. When she’s finished with her banana, Alex tosses the peel across the room. It lands perfectly in the trash can, and she grins as Sam gives her a high five  without even looking up. 

“I honestly don’t see how you can drink that with a straight face,” Sam comments, peering around Alex’s head to watch Lena as she finishes up her smoothie. Alex herself grimaces as she watches Lena sip the last of the green drink, unaffected by Sam’s blatant disgust.

“Nothing about me is straight, Sam,” she points out as she gets out of bed once again to put the glass in the sink. As soon as she’s back, Alex is pulling her down and flipping them over, grinning at Lena’s unamused expression. “You think that’s charming?” she asks, a brow cocked as they all get settled.

Alex’s grin only widens. “I do, actually, and I  _ know  _ you love it.”

Lena, Alex has discovered over the course of their relationship, is an avid cuddler. And, more importantly, she always,  _ always  _ insists on being in the middle. It is something that Alex and Sam just know, by now, even when Lena refuses to ask for it outright, making it seem like it’s their own personal choice to squish the other woman between their bodies and playing along when Lena, inevitably, rolls her eyes and scoffs at their ‘clinginess.’

“Do you think we should tell them all eventually?” 

Sam asks the question while they all lay side by side a few minutes later, the rush of endorphins and adrenaline slowly draining from their bodies. Alex’s head whips over to find her eyebrows scrunched up, contemplative as she sips slowly from a bottle of gatorade that’d been sitting on the end table.

“What?” 

“Our friends, I mean,” Sam clarifies, flipping over on her side to face both Alex and Lena, who stare back at her with incredulous expressions. 

“Sure!” Alex agrees, continuing before Sam can say anything more, “When my ass is not covered in whip marks, we can tell them we’ve all been sleeping together for months.” Rolling her eyes, she glances at Lena. “I thought she was supposed to be smart?”

“Hey! Don’t be mean to the person who just gave you multiple mind-blowing orgasms.” Sam smacks her gently on the arm, and Alex sticks her tongue out in reply, to which Sam mocks the action, brown eyes narrowed.

“Oh, god. You both are children,” Lena pipes up from between them, rolling on her back in bed and pulling the sheets over her bare shoulders. “I’m going to bed. Don’t wake me up unless it’s an emergency. And yes, I’m specifically talking to you, Samantha. I’ll be more than happy to help you with breakfast at a  _ reasonable  _ hour.”

* * *

Sam is a morning person, in every sense of the word. 

Despite getting thoroughly fucked the night before, she’s up at eight, stretching and yawning with the widest smile on her face, jostling a very disgruntled Lena who had settled beside her, clinging to her like a koala in the night. 

“No,” she groans, wrapping her arms around the taller woman, but she only laughs, wriggling out of her grip and throwing the blankets off of the both of them. Of all the things Lena has seen Sam do, this is by far the most cruel. 

“Wake up, sleepyheads. I’m hungry,” 

“I told you not to wake me up, Sam- You can’t just...” the bed is cold, everything is cold, until Sam pulls the blinds open, and bright light blinds her, warming her skin but also waking up what had been just a latent dull ache in the back of her head. She crowds behind Alex, and the woman stirs, throwing one muscled arm around Lena protectively, the other moving about to the bedside table before she realises the only disturbance is Sam, being annoyingly conscious and alert at this early hour, disturbing Lena’s beauty sleep. She lifts an eyebrow at Sam, as Lena continues to grumble, and the taller woman only shrugs. 

“I need someone to help me with breakfast,” is Sam’s explanation. 

“You’ve done fine on your own for so many-“ Lena starts, but Sam points a finger at her. 

“ _ Someone, _ and I’m not going to ask Alex to help, so that leaves only one other person in this apartment-“ 

Lena buries her face into the crook of Alex’s shoulder, and Alex chuckles, leaving a gentle kiss at her hairline. 

“-someone who told me yesterday that she’d be  _ more than happy to-“  _

“Fine,” Lena huffs, and sits up abruptly, before turning back to look at Alex, who lays sprawled on the bed. She doesn’t move much in her sleep, unlike Sam, who seems to be just as unfairly energetic in her sleep as she is in her waking hours. She still has part of the blankets in a vice grip (she’s the smartest of them all when it comes to dealing with Kryptonians), and gives the two women a sleepy smile, and asks gently, 

“You sure you two don’t-“ 

“No,” they answer in unison, and that is that. Alex is free to return to her sleep, and Sam and Lena get to make breakfast and get ready for the day in borrowed clothes. 

Lena sits on the counter in one of Alex’s old college sweatshirts and a pair of training sweatpants that have seen better days. Sam is nothing but kind to her ‘helper’, and gives her a cup of coffee and some aspirin, to help with what she already knows is quite the hangover. 

“I told you that taking a sip of my drink last night was a bad idea,” Sam mutters under her breath as she walks past, and Lena shoots her a dirty glare over the rim of the comically large mug. 

“I can hold my liquor,” she scoffs, offended that Sam would even suggest something otherwise. 

“Not this shit. Even I struggle with it,” Sam responds with a shake of her head, opening the fridge. Things are better since she last left it, but there’s still a noticeable lack of fresh things. 

But things are better. Beers have been replaced with ciders, and not the hard stuff either. Her scotch is only kept for special occasions, because she’s less likely to drink herself into a stupor with a bottle that costs a month’s worth of rent. There’s an honest-to-god head of lettuce in there now, and it isn’t rotting into oblivion, and there’s a tray of eggs, just what Sam needs. 

Lena’s “help” involves sitting on the counter and watching as Sam cooks. Occasionally, she may offer advice, or tell Sam when something has spent too long in the pan, but that’s about it. She fills the role of supervisor, and motivator, as whenever Sam gets close, she makes sure to offer her a kiss. 

When Lena gives her a dazed smile after the next kiss, Sam has to laugh. “You’re so hungover babe,” 

“Let me go back to sleep. Look at her,” Lena stares longingly back at the bed. 

Alex is gently snoring away, lost to the world. Only the curve of her body beneath the blankets is really visible, she’s buried herself underneath all those layers. 

Sam looks back at Alex, and a soft, fond smile peeks out for just a moment before she’s back to melting butter in the base of her skillet. “She won’t be asleep long, not once I start frying,” 

Lena sighs, despite the slight grumble of her stomach as Sam pours the first pancake, and the enticing smells of butter and sugar and vanilla meets her nose. “You’re a cruel mistress,” 

“Oh yeah? Says you,” Sam laughs, slapping at Lena’s thigh with a flour-covered hand. “The one who  _ literally  _ uses a whip,” 

Lena can’t help but chuckle at that. She watches as Sam goes about getting breakfast ready, watches the way she hums along to a song only she can hear, dancing a little as she works, and it always puzzles Lena, how Sam can be cute and sexy at the same time. But here she is. Singing into a spatula in a pair of too-tight shorts and a tank top that clearly isn’t hers, her hair a sex-tousled mess, smile bright, and only getting brighter as she notices Alex getting up from her bed, heading to the bathroom. 

Lena follows her gaze, notices the red marks etched on a muscled back, the love bites littering her skin, and the reminder of last night nearly awakens that part of her she’d thought she’d more than satisfied last night. 

Sam wolf-whistles, loud and piercing, and Alex shouts something crass in response, while Lena winces, her head pounding at the sudden, loud sound. 

“Must you be so obnoxiously loud?” she grumbles, fingertips coming up to massage her temples. Sam only smirks, eyes gleaming. 

“You weren’t complaining about us being loud last night,” she retorts, blatantly ignoring Lena’s responding glare. She waves the spatula around in the air, her smirk morphing into a dorky smile. “My post-sex, hangover-curing pancakes will make you feel better.” 

“Is that so?” 

Sam leans over, pressing another soft kiss to Lena’s lips. Lena lets herself melt into it until Sam pulls away, lips just barely brushing against the corner of Lena’s mouth. “Definitely,” she whispers, before turning back to the stove. 

Watching Sam flipping pancakes while she sips at her morning coffee, the warmth of the morning light filling the quiet apartment, all works to bring this unfamiliar emotion up inside her chest. 

"This is..." she doesn't know what she's about to say, and Sam turns to look at her curiously, because Lena isn't usually the type of person to be lost for words. 

She's working on figuring out a definition for it when the door opens in the other room, Alex out of the shower now, running a hand through her hair. She smiles when she notices Lena and Sam, and smiles wider when she notices the coffee in her hands. 

"I should keep you two around," Alex says as she walks over, taking the half-empty coffee cup from Lena's hands and taking a sip. 

"Why, so you can get free food?" Sam teases, but leans over anyways to place a kiss on the side of Alex's head. 

"Yeah," Alex smiles, her eyes closed for a moment, before she rests a hand on Lena's thigh and leans up to give her a kiss as well. 

And it begins again, that unfamiliar feeling in her chest, and she smiles back at Alex and -  _ oh _ , now she understands. 

"I like this,"

"Sitting up on my counter? Is it because you're-" 

"No," Lena scowls, kicking at Alex, but the other woman dodges without issue. "Stop- I hate-" 

She shows her vulnerability  _ once,  _ and this woman- there's something in Alex's eyes at least, even as she laughs, that tells her that she understands what she can't quite say just yet, what she's afraid to name. 

So does Sam, apparently. "Aww, Lena  _ likes _ us, Alex!" Sam cries, wrapping her long arms around them both, Alex curses as she nearly spills her coffee at the surprise hug. Sam kisses them both, smiling the entire time, she's almost giddy with this, as she draws them in tight, in a hug that feels like it will never end. 

And alright- maybe Lena isn't as bothered by this as she pretends to be, scoffing at Sam's ridiculousness and complaining as Alex's face ends up buried in her chest. These moments are rare and far apart, with schedules never in alignment, with friends and family always barging in on their alone time, with world-ending conflicts getting in the way. 

Then the sugary sweet smell of pancakes turns a little sour, and Sam lets out a startled shriek, letting go of the both of them to turn back to the pan before she wastes a precious pancake. By the time she untangles from their embrace, it's a little too dark on one side, and she's noticeably shaken by it all but she still somehow manages to laugh about it. 

"Don't want a stove fire in the middle of Lena's first ever emotion," she teases as she tips the ruined pancake into the trash, and opens a window to vent out the slight smell of burnt pancakes. 

Lena rolls her eyes, but says nothing. Alex is still standing between her legs, they're wrapped up in each other, Alex's head on her chest, and she runs a hand through her hair and hears that Alex is trying desperately not to laugh at Sam's joke. 

She's about to scold her when she hears the sound of a window sliding open in the next room. Alex tenses, and Sam freezes in place. 

"I smell breakfast- oh geez, Alex. This place is a mess," Kara calls out, and the three of them share a look in the split second before disaster. "Since when do you wear lace?" 

There is no getting out of this. There is no hiding, no place to hide in this apartment, because whoever designed it had decided that the walls should be optional. She can't move in time, neither can Alex. Sam's the only one who could speed away before Kara notices, but she's frozen because Kara's holding up her white lace bra at arm's length, brows furrowed in confusion.

"That isn't mine," Alex deadpans, and Kara promptly drops it, and looks towards the kitchen, that same confusion on her face for three very painful seconds, before she looks back at the bra again, and at the women gathered in the kitchen around her nonchalant sister, and then the bra and then-

Lena, basically wrapped around Alex as she sits up on the counter. And then Sam, in Alex's clothes. Kara's brain works so hard to put together the pieces that she doesn't move from where she stands, she just stares, that same dumbstruck expression on her face. 

"I have a front door," Alex reminds the other Kryptonian, and Kara's confusion only grows. 

"But... breakfast..." 

Alex takes a sip of her coffee, and glances at Sam, who is now resting a hand on the side of her head, staring into the distance. Lena slides off the counter to her feet, standing behind Alex now, a hand on the back of her arm, unsure. 

"We talked about telling everyone about us, but I didn't think it would happen so soon," 

"Wait, 'us', you're- all of you- oh  _ Rao _ Alex why didn't you tell me I-" She stumbles back while Alex laughs nervously into her cup- well,  _ Lena's  _ cup of coffee, she continues to scramble backwards, nearly tripping over her cape in her haste to fly off. 

Alex turns on her heels, facing both Lena and Sam with an unreadable expression. For a few tense, silent seconds, Lena is expecting Alex to freak out, or try to call Kara back to explain, or anything other than what she actually does, which is shrug and slowly sip Lena’s coffee.

"Well… I guess we'll have to eat all these pancakes Sam made by ourselves, then.”    
  



End file.
